


Seoul on a Saturday night

by cacvtae



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), D - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacvtae/pseuds/cacvtae
Summary: Un sabato sera qualunque a Seoul, finché Junhee incontra (o meglio, si scontra con) Donghun.





	Seoul on a Saturday night

Era un sabato sera qualunque.  
Seoul era come al solito popolata da una miriade di persone, alcune di fretta, altre si godevano l’insolita brezza estiva camminando lentamente.  
Una tra queste era Park Junhee.  
Cuffie alle orecchie, sguardo sereno, si aggirava tra le strade della città con il suo bicchiere di milkshake alla banana, rilassandosi dopo le ore di lavoro.  
Ad un certo punto dalla riproduzione casuale partì una canzone che non era in linea con le emozioni del momento, quindi prese il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni e distolse un attimo lo sguardo dalla strada e dai passanti per cambiare canzone.  
Quell’attimo fu fatale.  
Si ritrovò il milkshake sulla maglia senza accorgersene.  
Rimase per un attimo stupefatto, poi alzò lo sguardo.  
C’era un ragazzo che parlava e gesticolava con aria di scuse.  
Junhee si tolse le cuffie per sentirlo, cercando di nascondere la propria sorpresa, infatti il ragazzo era bellissimo. Aveva una camicia beige infilata nei jeans neri aderenti, capelli castani, piercing al sopracciglio, labbra carnose.  
Nell’insieme creava un’aura intimidatoria, se non fosse stato per gli occhi. Erano marroni, ma non per questo banali.  
Avevano una forma particolare, e una luce che li rendeva molto dolci.  
“Scusami, scusami davvero!”, continuava a ripetere lo sconosciuto.  
“Non ti preoccupare, va tutto bene”, rispose Junhee cercando di non pensare al fatto che ora la sua maglia preferita era piena di milkshake.  
“Mi sento in colpa, ora te lo ricompro”, disse avviandosi da Starbucks.  
“No! Non voglio farti spendere soldi e poi… non voglio entrare con la maglia tutta sporca”.  
Lo sconosciuto sorrise per la prima volta. “Non devi entrare infatti. Anzi, ora vado a ricomprarti quella schifezza alla banana e poi aspetto che la finisci almeno eviti di andare addosso ad altra gente”.  
Junhee sgranò gli occhi cercando di trattenere un sorriso. “Ora stai dando la colpa a me?”  
“Non sto dicendo questo. Sto solo dicendo che eri tu quello che non stava guardando la strada”, ribatté subito prendendolo in giro. “Comunque piacere, Donghun”.  
Junhee si presentò, senza fiato. Stava parlando con quel ragazzo da due minuti ed era riuscito già ad attrarlo.  
Donghun allora si fiondò da Sturbucks per evitare altre obiezioni, e mentre pagava pensò a Junhee che lo aspettava fuori, con la maglia a righe sporca di milkshake alla banana.  
Era molto bello. Nonostante i capelli neri un po’ a scodella.  
Aveva in mente l’espressione stupita di poco fa, quegli occhioni sgranati e il sorriso ampio, contornato da delle adorabili fossette.  
Era quel genere di bellezza che ti faceva girare la testa per strada, e Junhee sembrava esserne consapevole, senza però vantarsene.  
Donghun scosse la testa e uscì dal locale.  
“Non dovevi”, ringraziò Junhee prendendo la bevanda.  
“Non è un problema per me. Quindi ora dove vuoi andare?”.  
“Sei serio allora? Hai intenzione di non lasciami solo davvero?”, domandò a sua volta Junhee, scherzando.  
“Esattamente. Ora dimmi dove vuoi andare e io cercherò di non farti ammazzare”.  
Finirono in un parco.  
Durante la camminata avevano parlato delle rispettive vite e lavori.  
Si sedettero su una panchina e Donghun iniziò a raccontare storie divertenti sui suoi amici Byeongkwan e Yuchan, e Junhee contraccambiò raccontando del suo amico Sehyoon.  
Evitò di menzionare la loro mezza storia passata.  
Parlarono per ore, anche dopo la fine del milkshake, anche dopo le chiacchiere di circostanza che si fanno quando ci si conosce da poco.  
Donghun si rese conto di conversare con naturalezza, cosa che gli capitava raramente.  
Si sentiva a suo agio con quel ragazzo dai capelli neri, e nel tempo trascorso insieme lo osservò con attenzione e notò dei piccoli dettagli adorabili: la sua risata che passava da acuta a forte, l’anello che portava all’indice sinistro che, nonostante avesse le mani piuttosto piccole, gli stava benissimo, il modo in cui esprimeva ogni emozione non solo con il viso ma con tutto il corpo.  
Junhee era una delle persone più espressive che avesse mai visto.  
Parlarono dei loro sogni e dei loro progetti futuri, e si stupirono entrambi di come il loro sogno fosse in comune: diventare cantanti.  
A quel punto Donghun chiese a Junhee di cantargli una canzone.  
Inizialmente il ragazzo rifiutò, ma poi si ricordò della canzone che stava ascoltando prima di incontrare (o meglio, scontrare) Donghun, e la intonò.  
“LA on a Saturday night”, disse il moro con un sorriso. “La conosco”.  
Così la cantarono insieme, Junhee conducendo e Donghun armonizzando, nel silenzio della notte interrotto solo dalle macchine per strada e dalle risate della gente che passava davanti al parco.  
La luna splendeva sopra di loro, dando alla situazione un qualcosa di romantico.  
Finita la canzone, si diedero un dolce bacio a stampo, poi scoppiarono a ridere e ripresero a parlare tranquillamente, come se nulla fosse successo.  
Junhee si rese conto che aveva indovinato, quando appena scontrati aveva pensato che la sua facciata intimidatoria fosse, appunto, solo una facciata.  
Il ragazzo davanti a lui era furbo, sapeva scherzare e aveva sempre la risposta pronta, e un paio di volte lo fece rimanere senza parole, ma poteva vedere quanto fosse dolce.  
Per prima cosa, gli aveva comprato il milkshake e gli aveva fatto compagnia per tutto il tempo.  
Poi notò che come blocco schermo aveva una foto di Bonobono.  
Sorrise, pensando che Donghun fosse un animo puro in un corpo di un ragazzo talmente bello da mettere in soggezione.  
Avrebbe passato giorni a parlare con lui, ma ad un tratto si ricordò che la mattina seguente si sarebbe dovuto alzare presto per uscire con Sehyoon.  
I due ragazzi si salutarono con un sorriso e con un senso di vuoto che prendeva entrambi.  
Junhee sapeva di aver perso un’occasione importante, una persona con cui si trovava davvero bene, e già rimpiangeva di non avergli almeno chiesto il numero.  
Donghun si mordeva il labbro pensando agli occhi del ragazzo e alla sua risata, dandosi dello stupido per non avergli proposto di vedersi un’altra volta.  
Entrambi si rendevano conto, nel loro cuore, di aver trovato e perso quella che avrebbe potuto essere l’anima gemella.  
E mentre quella sera si allontanavano l’uno dall’altro, prendendo due treni in direzioni opposte quasi come metafora del loro incontro, non sapevano che, all’incirca due anni dopo, si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo, in uno studio di registrazione, per realizzare il loro sogno e fare di quella notte una delle tante che avrebbero passato insieme.


End file.
